


Day 2: Begging

by Walking_Disaster



Series: Kinktober2018 WD [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Begging, Dom!Dorian, Kinktober 2018, M/M, NSFW, sub!cullen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_Disaster/pseuds/Walking_Disaster
Summary: Scritto per il kinktober18, secondo giorno. Pairing: Cullrian e prompt: begging.





	Day 2: Begging

Cullen Stanton Rutherford era stato molte cose, in vita sua, ma mai con le natiche graffiate, il cazzo talmente gonfio da far male ed a quattro zampe come l'ultima troia di un bordello qualunque. Aveva avuto una dignità, fino ad un certo punto della sua vita, e la sicurezza di volere una donna e dei figli. Poi aveva conosciuto Dorian Pavus.  
Dorian strattonò la catena agganciata al collare che Cullen indossava, obbligandolo a sollevare il volto verso di lui. Il viso del templare era rosso, congestionato, bagnato di saliva e oli e chissà cos'altro, gli occhi liquidi e lucidi. La vena sulla fronte era gonfia. Ed il collare era quello del suo mabari. Alla perplessità di Cullen, Dorian aveva ridacchiato giulivo. Era più umiliante, aveva detto. Ed aveva ragione.  
“Comandante, sai perfettamente che non uscirai da qui fin quando non mi darai ciò che voglio.”, disse sereno, come se non stesse tenendo un uomo completamente nudo al guinzaglio su un tappeto di camera sua, davanti ad un camino acceso. Il magister osservava quello spettacolo dall'alto, seduto su quella sedia a gambe aperte, svergognato. Con una mano stringeva la catena, con l'altro si toccava di tanto in tanto l'erezione, beandosi della vista di Cullen, così rovinato, così poco comandante. Il templare glielo aveva detto, qualche settimana prima: lo stava distruggendo, pezzo a pezzo.  
“Do-Dorian... Ho bisogno di--”, cercò di dire, ma tremava. Erano tre giorni interi che Dorian lo stuzzicava, giocavano, veniva lui, ma non permetteva di far finire Cullen. E Cullen aveva sempre obbedito. Ora però si sentiva davvero al limite della sopportazione, le palle gli sarebbero scoppiate e sarebbe morto così.  
“Dillo.”, ordinò il mago, infilando la mano libera tra i suoi ricci, tirandoli col chiaro intendo di fargli male. Cullen risucchiò dell'aria e ribaltò gli occhi, chiudendo subito dopo le palpebre.  
“Ti-ti prego...”, sussurrò il templare, le guance che scottavano di eccitazione e cocente vergogna.  
“E' tutto qui? Sei sicuro di voler venire?”, lo provocò, tirando di nuovo la catena del cane di Cullen.  
“Ti prego. Ti supplico, Dorian. Permettimi di succhiarti il cazzo, per favore-- vienimi in bocca e lascia che ingoi, io-- ne ho bisogno. Per favore...”  
E fu una litania, lenta e stavolta davvero, genuinamente umiliante. Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, quindi non poté vedere il ghigno di pura soddisfazione che crebbe sul bel volto di Dorian. Fu lo stesso magister a zittirlo, dandogli ciò che stava pregando per avere.

**Author's Note:**

> Link ai prompt: http://a-walking----disaster.tumblr.com/post/178612329939/kinktober-2018


End file.
